doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenric (Earth-12)
Fenric, also known as Hastur the Unspeakable, was an immensely-powerful sentient force that was at least as old as the universe itself and an intelligence of pure evil. History Origin Fenric was one of two forces - one good, one evil - which were present at the Dawn of Time. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) :The fate of the good force, if personified, remains unknown. Fenric, bearing the name of Hastur the Unspeakable, originated in the universe before this one. (NA: All-Consuming Fire) The name Fenric came from a mythic figure in Norse mythology. The myths described a monstrous wolf which would, during the final battle between gods and beasts, destroy the world at the end of time. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) Entrapment The Doctor's first known encounter with Fenric was in Constantinople in the middle of the 3rd century. Fenric, then known as Aboo-Fenrán, had been terrorising the area, when the prince El-Amjad tried to force him to leave. Fenric agreed, provided the prince gave him the first thing he named when he returned to his castle. El-Amjad agreed to this, but when the first thing El-Amjad named was his youngest daughter, due to the meddling of Fenric, he instead sent a chest of gold. When Fenric learned that El-Amjad would not give up his daughter, he continued to ravage the countryside. (DWN: The Curse of Fenric) Eventually, the Sixth Doctor arrived in the city, (REF: The Brilliant Book 2025) and agreed to help in exchange for freeing a slave called Zeleekhà. The Doctor went out to Fenric and challenged him to a game of chess. After 40 days of stalemates, the Doctor was able to convince Fenric that with one move, he would win. Fenric spent another 40 days trying to figure out what this one move was, growing weaker all the time. Eventually, he became so weak that the Doctor was able to trap Fenric in a flask and banish him to the Shadow Dimensions. (DWN: The Curse of Fenric) :This account was based on an Arabian myth, and may have been embellished for effect. Stratagem Fenric's power was such that his influence still continued to pervade space and time. He set into motion events that would ensure his escape. Fenric summoned the Ancient One, the last Haemovore, from the future. When Vikings stole the flask containing Fenric sometime after the 10th century, the Haemovore followed them and the flask to Northumbria and Maiden's Point. Fearing its evil influence, the Vikings buried the flask beneath St. Jude's Church, leaving a runic inscription warning that the flask was cursed. The Haemovore remained beneath the waters of Maiden's Bay, gradually recruiting new members. The Haemovores awaited their master's release. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) Still imprisoned, Fenric continued to manipulate the timeline in ways that would ensure his release. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) As she conducted a black magic ritual, Fenric used a time storm to whisk Lady Peinforte from her native time period of 1638 to 1988 to retrieve the Nemesis statue. (DW: Silver Nemesis) He also transported Ace to Iceworld by time storm so that she could meet the Doctor and joined him on his travels. (DW: Dragonfire) As Ace bore the "curse", Fenric hoped that he could use Ace as a weapon against the Doctor. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) :The curse enabled Fenric to control the destinies of certain people in an unspecified way, so that they would make certain choices without knowing that these choices played into Fenric's plan. By implication, Fenric could only take over the bodies of people sharing in the curse. Escape In 1943, Maiden's Point served as a the location of a military base housing the ULTIMA, an early computer designed to decypher German code. The ULTIMA also had the secret purpose of translating the runic descriptions and so freeing Fenric. Once released, he occupied the body of Doctor Judson and had the Haemovores, already killing every human they could find, summon the Ancient One from his dormant state. Fenric later possessed Soviet Captain Sorin. The Doctor attempted to trap Fenric once again using a game of chess, but Fenric had learned the solution to the chess puzzle. Fenric was finally defeated when the Ancient One turned on him, destroying Sorin's body and leaving Fenric without a corporeal host. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) The Last Great Time War . Revenge . Exile on Midnight . Undated events *﻿At some stage of Fenric's existence, it briefly met and played a game of chess with the Celestial Toymaker. (BE: Games) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality . ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *Characters called the Gods of Ragnarok had appeared in The Greatest Show in the Galaxy, a story from the previous season of Doctor Who. Because they did not wish to confuse the public by having the same name appear in two different contexts, the production team forbade Ian Briggs, the writer of ''The Curse of Fenric ''from using the name Ragnarok, to describe the apocalyptic time prophesied by Norse mythology when Fenrir would rise up and eat Odin, the father of the gods. The writer also used the name Fenric for the great wolf, rather than the usual name. Hastur is the name of an Old One in the Lovecraft mythos. Category:Enemies of the Twelfth Doctor (Earth-12) Category:Main Antagonists Category:Individuals Category:Villains